


Christmas Angel

by dementedsymphony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Castiel is a christmas ornament, Destiel NaNoWriMo Facebook Group, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: His mother always said that angels were watching over him. His favorite one comes out once a year and is on top of the family tree.





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Destiel NaNoWriMo facebook group. Advent day 20.  
> Hope you like it :)

I look at the clock. The teacher keeps talking and talking. I can't wait to get home. The snow is falling and that means momma will have out hot chocolate. She always gives me extra marshmallows. Sammy can't have hot chocolate because he's still a baby, but momma gives him chocolate milk. 

Daddy is supposed to be home tonight and to celebrate we are going to put up the Christmas tree. Daddy always works extra long when it starts to get cold out, so we wait for him to decorate. 

YES!!!! School is finally over! I pack my Batman book bag and race out the door. Mommy is waiting with Sammy. I tell her about my day and as soon as we get home she gives me an extra big slice of apple pie. Everything on tv is Christmas. Mommy's cooking daddy's favorite so we can't play out in the snow today. 

She's got all the boxes out and I want to look for Castiel. He's my Christmas angel. He's got dark hair and pretty blue eyes and instead of a dress he wears a suit and brown coat. He even has wings! They're big and black. 

Every year I have mommy and daddy tell me the story of how Castiel came to me, I call him Cas. They said that while I was still in my mommy's tummy that my uncle Bobby found it in a special store. Told them that when he saw it something made him buy it. Mommy says that angels are watching over me. I know that Cas is my special angel.

My Christmas wish is that one day I'm going to meet Cas and we are going to drink hot chocolate and eat cookies and make a snowman! Sometimes I talk to him. He's my favorite part about Christmas. I can't wait to have daddy lift me up to help me put him on the tree.


End file.
